Missing
by Kei52
Summary: A loud screech could be heard from the highway as it echoed across Tokyo Japan. Warning this contains boyxboy you have been warned. Any flames will be ignored for I find them useless and annoying.


**Disclaimer**

**I don't own these characters or the song used in this fanfic. But I love this pairing and once I heard this song by Evanescence I became addicted to it.**

**Summary**

**A loud screech could be heard from the highway as it echoed across Tokyo Japan.**

**This idea came to me while listening to this song and watching the sixth sense! Enjoy!!**

_**Missing**_

**_Whispered:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_**

A loud screech could be heard from the highway as it echoed across Tokyo, Japan. It didn't matter how far away you were you could hear the horrific sound, the sound that signaled tragedy. People who had been driving calmly without a care in the world soon found themselves grateful that they didn't cause that sound.

Rescuers raced into the scene as repeated calls of horrific crush came to them. Their hearts were heavy as they looked at the mangled mess that lay waiting for at the bottom of the hill. It didn't take them long to realize that someone had broken through the rail that divide the road and the side of the hill. To them it was a mistake that went horribly wrong. They each gave each other quick glances as they headed down to retrieve the body.

**_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_**

Tai woke up to find himself in complete darkness. He turned his head to look for the alarm clock that was supposed to wake him up but was unable to find it. Tai let out an annoyed groan as he reached for his second option for time his watch.

As he struggled to read the numbers he concluded that it was almost seven, which meant he was in trouble with his blonde haired lover Matt Ishida. He hadn't meant to oversleep but he soon found himself tried and decided to crush at a motel before he headed home.

Not brothering to flick on the lights he put on his jacket and headed out the door. It was indeed night for the streets lights glowed with an eerie presence. Tai felt a chill run down his spine, as he stared at the unpleasant glow. It felt as if this light was bringing back a memory he wished not to remember.

Tai looked at his watch for the second time that night finding it odd that his boyfriend hadn't called to check on him.

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

Tai came home to find it bear of it cold and unwelcoming. Tai soon realized that something was wrong to not find the house filled with music and the occasional noise from his kids. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he raced upstairs to find Yamato belongings all were they were suppose to be. But his stuff was plied on their bed as if being ready to be thrown out.

He a sudden dizzy spell came over him to he struggled to get to the bed that Yamato and him shared. He replayed every moment he and Matt shared together trying to figure out if he did something wrong to upset his boyfriend. He found none that would be a big enough reason for him to be kicked out. Tai soon found himself uncomfortable in his own home or his former home and decided to take a walk around the park before he called his sister Hikari to help him get his sttuff.

The walk through the park had calmed Tai nerves enough for him to be able to confront Matt when he returned home. He hadn't realized how scared he was at the thought he was going to lose the love his life fue to something he did. That still puzzled him no matter how much he tried to look for an explanation.

"What the hell did I do." Matt whisphered as he fought to hold back the tears that threathen to run down his face. As he returned home his heart sunked as he saw the familiar car that belonged to his former blonde haired lover. He could hear his kids , from a perivous marriage, playing inside. He hadn't notice the small sprint he made to the door until he noticed his hands on the doorknob.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

He watched with pure annoyance as his so-called lover rushed past him not even glancing his way. He turned in time to see Matt putting a foreign object into his car as he ran back inside ignoring Tai's presence once again.

"Boys you have to go to bed now. Remember you have a big day planned tomorrow and I don't want you being tried for it."

"Night dad." Tai watched in shock as his sons ran into their rooms not once glancing his way. He must have done something wrong if even his own sons ignored. He felt deep confusion as he replayed the blonde haired word. ' What was so special about tomorrow?' Tai thought as looked Matt's way only to be met with blue eyes that only could be described as eyes filled with lost and need.

He watched in silence as Matt walked past him to close the open door behind. Not brothering to turn around he could hear how hard the blonde was trying to control his breathing around him.

" Matt." He began only to be stopped by a sudden shift behind him and slow but determined steps his boyfriend took as he went up the stairs. Only stopping to take a quick glance at Tai before continuing up the steps.

Tai felt his heart burst in happiness thought it wouldn't mean much to others. That quick look meant that Matt forgiven him for whatever he had done to upset him. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he sprint upstairs to be with his love.

**_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_**

Tai woke up to found cold losing the warmth that he had felt when he crawled into bed with Matt, though they hadn't done anything. He still enjoyed the comfort of knowing that he forgiven for whatever he had done.

He watched with curiosity as his lover moved around their bedroom searching through their drawer looking for various items that Tai couldn't recognize. But soon this entertainment ended as Matt turned around to look at the side of the bed of which Tai resting on. Tai watched with interest as his lover walked towards him a weird smile plastered on his face. He remained silent as his lover brought his hands close to face only to stop inches from it.

Tai sighed in annoyance as his kids jumped on his bed as they ruined an intimate moment between them. He watched his lover put on a mask as if hiding something that wasn't meant to be shown. Tai felt anger erupt inside he had never seen Matt hide is emotion towards him before. So why was he starting now? Before he could ask such question Matt was ushering his kids out their room to their kitchen downstairs. ' This is going to be a long day.' Tai thought.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

Later in day he watched Matt lay out three black suits on their bed. He knew that color was meant for a funeral. Tai he stomach tighten as thoughts that one of their close friends had died and he wasn't told about it. He knew the blond would never tell such a thing to his face. Ever since he lost his father two years ago he hated the mention of funerals from anyone's lips.

By the time he was dressed to go Matt had already left him behind. Tai couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's determination to keep him away from the burial. He searched around the house for any clue at which the burial was being held and came across a calendar that had the location written on it. Matt headed to subway station as he headed o the funeral and surprise his lover.

Tai thought it would be over by the time he arrived but was shocked to find that he was actually early. He looked around noticing the many faces of his friends and family all who seemed to be shock at the death of whoever it was. His heart dropped as he watched his mother sit up in the first row and next to her was Matt and two kids.

Two things came into his mind. One that if mother was upfront that meant that this death was someone close to him and two that he prayed it wasn't his sister Hikari. Tai felt that eriee feeling that came to his as he had looked at those street lights. It was that same feeling of a memory he was suppose to know but didn't want to.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._**

Tai sat in the back trying to hide himself from Matt hoping he wouldn't see him until the funeral was over. He watched as more familiar faces came into the church people that he knew since he was a kid but lost contact with them as he grew older.

By the time the service began the church was crowded and many people had to accept the fact they would watch the service while standing. Tai not wanting to watch someone suffer while he was at ease got up from his place in the bench and found a nice corner that wasn't occupied by anyone. It was close enough to see the coffin but far enough that Matt wouldn't see him.

Once it started Tai let out the breath he was holding as he watch as sister stand up to speak. As soon as a feeling of relief left him he felt nothing but pure fear and confusion as he tried to figure out who was inside that coffin.

He tuned in and out of the services catching little quotes like "He was the best," or, " My true role model." One by one someone close to him spoke reliving on a past adventure they had with the person. He never caught the decease's named he'll never know.

Finally only one person was left to speak and Tai was eager to leave and sleep into the comforting of arms of his blond haired lover. Tai felt a small gasp leave his lips as he watched Matt place his youngest son bench, who protested after losing the comfort seat that Matt's legs. The blond took his time as walked to the podium to speak.

Tai could see the unmistakable sadness that went through his lover's eyes. Tai wanted to desperately to run to Matt and comfort him. But he knew that it would be disrespect to run onto a stage to comfort someone when they were trying to give their last respects. So he watched in silence, as he felt helpless in his lover's pain.

He listened to his lover struggle with his words, as he occasionally would stop to control his quivering voice. 'Whoever died must be someone very important to Matt to have look to vulnerable up there' he thought.

Tai made sure he listened to Matt last words, which he thought was the most beautiful thing anyone could say to a person.

"He was everything I could ask for in this life. He was my friend, savior and hero. He was the one person I could feel like I didn't have to put up an act to hide my emotions. For that I thank him and where ever he is I pray he will always be there to protect me. I hope he know I love him with all the fiber of my being even more you can say." He paused as he tried to control the sob that came from his mouth. " I hope you're at peace and I hope that I'll see you again for you are something precious that I had a pleasure to hold."

Tai watched in awe as his lover finally allowed the tears that he was holding back to stream down his face. Even though he was crying Tai thought he looked beautiful in such a state. He felt a surge of relief run through his body.

He knew the funeral was almost done as he watched his friends and family from a line towards the coffin. Slowly and easily someone open the portion of which the person head was suppose to be. One by one they were handed a rose that would be placed during the burial. Tai finally turned his attention towards the deceased and felt his whole body go cold.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

The person who lay in the coffin had many starches on his face. His brown hair poked in all directions in the coffin. The person who was in the coffin was someone who knew personally. A person who he couldn't mourn their death because the person was him.

My felt himself travel to the accident that took his life. The brakes that wouldn't work and the inability to control is car on the highway. It ended up with him breaking through the steel rail and watching as his car flew off the cliff and into the side of the hill. Heat and pain were soon to follow. He could remember the guilt he felt as he realized that now two kids were to be in placed in the hands of his carefree lover. He heard shouting from up above and then he heard nothing as darkness consumed him.

He actually felt happy that he was died. He was so happy to know that he would be remembered rather than forgotten like he always thought he would. He felt a smile come across his lips and as he spoke his final words.

"I love you Matt Ishida and I'll wait for you no matter how long it's takes. Take care of my boys for me."

* * *

Matt Ishida felt as if he would be crying for the rest of his life as he watched the body of his boyfriend in front of him. Tai had been died for a week now and he had token over the task to arrange for the funeral and told all of Tai's family and friends about his death. He had even had hired an attorney to fight to become the boys new custody holder. He knew Tai wanted it that way.

So here he sat waiting to put this heartbreak behind him so he could start over. He wanted to remain strong in front of Tai's kids that he calls his own. But it's hard when tears always manage to slip past his façade. He felt he was losing another battle with his emotions when he heard it.

"I love you Matt Ishida and I'll wait for you no matter how long it's takes. Take care of my boys for me." He felt himself turn into the direction of which the voice came from and felt him self pale. In the middle of the aisle stood to what he guessed the spiritual version of his lover. Matt found himself looking back and forth between the brown haired man in the coffin and the one in the aisle. They were both alike!

"Tai." Matt whispered as he felt his body quiver. The spirit, which stood in the aisle, gave him a smile as he mouthed the words "I love you". Matt found himself repeating the words back to him. He didn't notice he had gotten up from his seat or the eyes that followed as he walked down the aisle to his lover.

His touched his cheek as familiar emotions flowed through his heart. He was shocked to find it solid and had warmth to it. He wanted to share one last kiss with him and before he could go into action. Tai beat him to it he felt the warmth and love come from that kiss. It was only Tai's kisses that made him melt.

He didn't know how long they kiss and he didn't care. He just felt happy to sure a moment like this with the love of his life.

"I'll never leave you alone." Tai spoke as a white glow covered his body. Matt knew his time with him was running out.

"I know you won't." Placing a quick kiss on his cheek before Tai disappeared from his eyes. If Matt noticed he would have seen the shock faces of people around him for they too saw Tai's spirit. If he had looked further he would have seen the smile placed on the face of his deceased who lay in the coffin. But he was too busy remembering the warmth of Tai's lips to notice anything.


End file.
